Aishiteru no matter what
by keosis-chan
Summary: Story cancelled, I'm sorry to all my wonderful readers. Hopefully I will be able to go back and finish one day, but at the present I would have to re-write massive chunks of all chapters.
1. Default Chapter

KC:I can't take it anymore,I've got some many damn ideas in me head that I just have to let them out.So,yes,another story, Kyoux(it's a surprise!)(I don't care on Kyou pairing so long as it's not oc or Yuki,Shigure...)Meaning I'm 'no' when it come to yoai and shonen-ai.it makes me shudder,well,there is this one fic..........................................I don't know,but this might end up an angsty story,we'll see what happens....

A scream.That's what caught the attention of the young man.He spun around,the scream made his stomach churn,he knew that voice,albeit he had never heard her scream,but he knew it was her.A fresh scream pierced the night and the young man took off at a run towards the sounds source,his orange hair flying with the wind,crimson eyes narrowed.

It was late,there was no one on the streets as Sohma Kyou ran,no one else there to hear her scream.Again she screamed,driving Kyou's legs to move faster,taking him into the forest that actually wasn't to far from where he lived.In what seemed like hours of running,but was only minutes,he was in a clearing and he saw an all to familiar figure,laying motionless of the cold earth.He ran to her and dropped to his knees beside her still body.He slowly turned her over so he could see her face.Deep bruises were already forming on her pale heartshaped face,with a cut running from just below her right temple to her jaw,one eye swelled shut.Her long wavy dark tresses were full of twigs and leaves and a little matted with blood.But what caught his attention was what she had been laying in;it looked like she was in a puddle of her own blood.Thinking quickly,he tore a long strip from her cloak and did his best to stop the bleeding coming from a gash on her torso.

Slowly,her good eye opened slightly,revealing a dark orb. "K-Kyou?"Her voice was soft,so soft he could hardly hear her. "Hanajima what happened?!"Kyou exclaimed,lifting her up slightly,using an arm to support her. "My-my waves had no effect.They didn't work."There was a hint of shame in her voice. "Who did this to you?"Kyou asked softly,his voice laced with concern. She opened her mouth to respond,but was pulled back into the dark bowels of uncousiousness. "Hana!HANA!"Kyou shook her lightly,but she wasn't waking.Doing the only thing that came to mind,Kyou picked her up bridal style,careful to adjust her so he wouldn't transform into his cat form.The hospital was much to far away so he started towards Shigure's,thanking Kami that he had found her and was so close to the house.

"Where is that baka neko?"Sohma Yuki's question was answered as the door slid open and Kyou walked in the living room,carrying an uncounsious Saki Hanajima.Shigure and Tohru were instantly with Yuki in front of Kyou,demanding to know what happened. "Shut up!I'll explain if you'll let me put her down!"Kyou yelled angrily.They moved out of his way and the neko made his way up the stairs and to his room.Yuki put a reassuring hand on Tohru's shoulder when a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kyou gently placed Hanajima on his bed and looked down sadly at her. "Who did this to you?"He said softly,not expecting an answer.He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked down at her a moment longer before heading back downstairs,swearing to get revenge on whoever had hurt her.

"What happened to Hanajima-san?"Yuki asked quietly when Kyou came down,still trying to comfort Tohru,who looked a bit more calm. "I was walking when I heard her scream."He said,sitting across form the other three,leaning forward,his hands together and elbows resting on his knees.The thought of Hana screaming surprised the three,she was so quiet,plus her waves would keep her safe. "I ran as fast as I could,but she had screamed at least three times and was uncousious by the time I found her in a clearing."Kyou looked like every word that came out of his mouth pained him. "She woke up when I turned her over and said her waves hadn't worked,whoever attacked her wasn't affected by them.Then she passed out again and I brought her here.Did you call Hatori?"He looked to Shigure,who nodded, "I called him,he'll be here soon." "There was something else,blood,lots of it,her hair is matted with it."He took off the jacket he was wearing and they gasped,there was crimson splashed over it. "I stopped the bleeding as best as I could."They nodded,that must have been a grusome sight,seeing her laying there in her own blood and then trying to stop the bleeding.

Not five minutes later Hatori's car pulled up the drive.He came in and looked at Kyou and saw the blood. "C'mon."Kyou said,standing up,before Hatori could say anything. Hatori asked about the injuries then went in to examin the severity of the wounds inflicted upon Saki Hanajima,leaving the others waiting anxiously outside Kyou's door. Near half an hour passed when Hatori came out. "Kyou did a good job stopping the bleeding,she'll be fine.I bandaged her and explained that she would need to take it easy,she has a few bruised ribs as well."Tohru looked to be on the point of a breakdown again. "You can go in a visit her one at time.She asked to see you first Kyou."Hatori said,casting his gaze to the neko.

Kyou nodded and slowly entered the room while Hatori ushered the others downstairs.Hanajima was sitting propped up against some pillows.He slid the door shut and stood there uncertainly.They stayed like that for several minutes before the silence was broken. "You saved my life Kyou-san."She said quietly,looking down at her hands. "Are you okay Hana?"He asked,crossing the room and sitting next to her on a stool usually kept in his closet. "I shall be fine.I can't say that would be the case if you hadn't showed up though."She replied,turning to look at him. "Who did this?"He asked,his voice barely a whisper. "I don't know.His waves where very sinister and grabbed me before I turned around.When I attempted to use my waves he laughed and hit me.He was completely unaffected."She said,her voice as low as his.

Saki was confused by Kyou's waves.Yes,they were sad,full of concern,but you could tell that by looking at his face.What confused her was something else,something fighting with the chaos that ruled his waves.She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was,but it was strong and threatning to overthrow the chaos.She looked away,she couldn't keep staring at him,now was not the time.Instead she looked out the window, "Thank you."She said softly.

Kyou took this as his cue to leave.As he stood he paused.Plucking a twig from her hair he spoke. "Don't worry Hana-san,it's going to work itself out."And left,saying he'd tell Tohru she could come up.

Hana sighed.No matter how hard she tried,these feeling wouldn't go away.Talking with Kyou had caused them to bubble up once more.When he plucked the twig out of her hair her heart had started pounding against her chest so loudly she feared he would hear it.But he hadn't,he had left,saying he'd send up Tohru. This was both a relief and a letdown,confusing her.She'd never had these feeling before and didn't know what to do about them.A soft knock and Tohru's voice brought her out of her reverie.Calling in Tohru,she perpared to face her friend's tears.

Morning had come and Hatori was preparing to leave after giving Hanajima a final examination.He had offered to drive her home but she said she'd stay and depart later.Tohru had made a huge breakfast and both Yuki and Kyou had to help bring out all the food.They got the feeling that cooking had been Tohru's way of comforting and calming herself.At first,Hana said Tohru needn't do all this for her but finally gave in and began eating,occasionally glancing at Kyou,who was sitting across her.Actually she thought it was amusing when Yuki fell asleep while standing and practically fell against Kyou,who froze,if he moved he'd get hurt and he knew it.

Since it was a Sunday there wasn't any school.Hana had called her parents to explain why she never came home and the conversation puzzled the Juunishi members and Tohru;

Saki:Hello Megumi.Is mother or father home?

"Hello Mother.Yes I know.No, I didn't."

"Yes,no effect.Yes,yes,quite sinister."

"Alright,I shall inform them.Then let you talk."

She turned to them. "Mother says if we get a name Megumi will take care of it.She knows what happened and wishes to speak to you Shigure-san."She said and handed him the phone.Shigure help the phone to his ear,

"Moshi Moshi,Sohma Shigure speaking."

"Of course,we'd love to!"

"Alright,I'll send someone over right away."

He hung up the phone with a smile. "It's final,Hanajina-san will be staying with us until she's better."He said in a sing-song voice. "I'll have to prepare a room!"Tohru exclaimed and rushed off. "Well since Tohru-kun's busy,will you go and get Miss.Hana's things Kyou?You know where she lives right?"Shigure asked.Kyou just grumbled something about wanting a nap but nodded.

Five minutes later he was walking through the path in the forest,wishing Shigure had made Yuki go instead.Well at least he could get some quiet thinking time ont the way.Getting on the subway a short while later brought back the memory of the last time he had visited the Hanajima household

Flashback

Kyou nervously rang the bell and was greeted by a boy looking almost scarily like Hanajima. "Are you a friend of Saki's?"He had asked. "Yes,Megumi,he's a friends from school."The door opened to reveal Hana with a blanket wrapped around her and her hair falling in waves a little messed up.Kyou would never admit it,but,he actually thought she looked nice. "Uh,I brought your homework and some soup from Tohru."He said,holding up a textbook and a container of homemade soup.

Megumi had returned to his room,Kyou was grateful,he was kinda creepy, even more so than Hanajima.Hanajima had just finished her soup and was watching Kyou sip at some tea. "Thank you Kyou-san."She said after a moment. "It's nothing."He said and stood up. "I'll put these in the sink."He said and picked up her empty bowl.When he came back he took a seat next to her and watched her stare at the table. "It's hard isn't it?"She asked.He nodded.She was talking about Yuki and Tohru,who were now together. "It is,but at least I never fell in love with her,I liked her,but not loved."She looked at him, "Tohru was my first friend,I never wanted to share her,but now..."She trailed off and rested her head on Kyou's shoulder, seemingly without realizing she was doing so.Kyou looked at her,what was this feeling?He couldn't figure it out but suddenly she was looking at him and he felt himself leaning forward.They were centimeters apart when Megumi came out. "What's going on?"He asked placidly as Kyou pulled back quickly. "N-nothing.I-I'll see you tomorrow at school.Feel better.'And he was gone.

End flashback

"I can't believe I almost kissed her!What was I doing?!"Kyou thought as he stood in front of Hanajima's house.He shook his head and went up to the door and rang the bell.Megumi answered and opened the door for him. "Your here to get Saki's things?"He asked and Kyou nodded.A woman who could only be Hanajima's mother came in.She looked just like Hanajima only with straight hair. She handed him a large bag with which was full of Hana's things no doubt. "Tell Saki the spirits are looking."She said as he took the bag. "You have the spirital sense?"He asked,using the term Hana had used when they had visited Tohru's mother's grave. "Yes,she will understand."Her mother said and smiled at something. "The spirits will inform me of Saki's condition.They'll watch her."She said after a moment.

Saki too,was reflecting on the events of that day nearly a month ago.She knew he was about to kiss her,and would have if Megumi hadn't shown up.This seriously made her wonder about Kyou's feeling for her,he _had_said he never loved Tohru so she didn't think he was using her as a rebound.That's also what her denpa said.She looked around,Tohru was making lunch,Shigure was hiding from some woman named'Mit-chan' and Sohma-kun was out somewhere.Leaving her to her own devices.So she sat in the living room waiting for Kyou to return.She missed him,though he had only been gone forty-five minutes.A door sliding open told her that Kyou had returned.Standing,she brushed herself off and went to greet him.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Hanajima-san what happened?!" "Are you alright Hana-san?"There was a small crowd surrounding Hanajima,Tohru,Kyou andYuki. "Leave her alone would you!She's not something you can gawk at!"Kyou finally yelled once he noticed Hana looking like she wanted to zap someone.Scared,they group dissapated, leaving Tohru and Yuki to stare at the steaming neko. "Thank You Kyou-san."Hana said as Arisa appeared. "At least you can do something right Orange top."She said as she pulled Hana in a gentle hug so as not to hurt her. "I heard you got beat up Hana.What happened?"Hana calmly explained what she told Kyou about being attacked from behind and how Kyou probably saved her life. "I take back what I said Orange Top.Your not completely worthless."Arisa said after Hana finished.

Kyou didn't know if he should be glad for the compliment or angry about the insult,so he settled for grunting and heading in the classroom.Class went as usual,so when lunch came he went up to the school roof,perfectly aware that Hanajima was following at a distance.

Kyou sat,leaning back using his arms to support his weight as Hanajima appeared on the roof. "Did you want something?"He asked as she took a seat next to him.She looked at him. "I thought I would join you."She replied simply,tossing her braid behind her shoulder.He wished she would wear her hair down,it looked so nice. "You could get hurt,you're still recovering ya know,"He said.She shrugged, "I'm capable."She said and stood up,walking over to the side and looking over the railing wall.Kyou got up and stood next to her,watching all the people far below.Before either of them realized what had happened,Hana was balancing on the wall and Kyou was holding her waist to keep her from falling. "What are you doing?"Kyou asked once he realized what was going on. "I do this quite often." "You have bruised ribs!" "But I'm not on my ribs as you can see." "There's a gash on you!" "I'm not on that either."He sighed,if she insisted. "Fine,but I'm not moving,I won't let you fall and die."He said,slightly tightening his grip around her waist.

Saki smiled inwardly and a little on the outside since Kyou couldn't see her face.She knew he was using this as an excuse to be near her,thats what both her common sense and denpa told her.She hadn't been expecting the bell to ring though and was pulled back by Kyou before she fell over,putting her right in his arms,their bodies only a few inches apart.Kyou's eyes widened and began blusing,Hana's eyes going wide as well,but no blush appeared,she had better control over her emotions.Neither pulled away,they stayed like that,just staring at each other,when...

"What's going on here?"They turned to see Sohma Haru staring at them from the ladder.They pulled away in embarressment,a blush finally creeping onto Hanajima's cheeks. "It's nothing Haru.Shouldn't you be in class?"Kyou said. "Shouldn't you?Instead of trying to suduce Tohru's friend?"Kyou wanted to push Haru right off the ladder. "It's not like that,I almost fell over the edge and Kyou-san merely pulled me back.Thats all."Hana said.Haru shrugged and went back down saying "Tohru was wondering where you where."And disappeared.

Yuki and Tohru offered to wait for Saki after school since she needed to make-up a test but she said she'd be fine and would just walk with Kyou,who was currently in the office for some reason or another, probably for that fight he got in with some kid from Class E. "I'll see you tonight,I don't know how long I'll take so don't worry if we're late."Saki said before she went in the classroom.

Kyou saw Hana come out of the classroom and jogged up to her. "Ready?"He asked and she nodded.They procedded to the forest path that lead to Shigure's,early signs of night already appearing.After a quarter of an hour Hana stopped.Kyou turned to look at her, "Something wrong?" "I can't go any further." She said,hand holding her side.Kyou was silent a moment before walking up to her and scooping her up bridal style. "It's getting dark and you'll catch cold if we wait for you to feel better."He said before she could ask.She nodded, "I see."She said as he started walking,resting her head against his chest as he walked along.

They were almost to the house when Hana asked Kyou to put her down. "I feel much better,besides I wouldn't want Tohru-chan to worry."She said. "'K."He said and gently put Hana back on her feet.They stared at each for a moment before Kyou spoke. "Wanna talk for a while before we get home?" "I supposse." They walked off the trail into the dense foliage,Kyou making sure to keep close to Hanajima so she didn't get lost.After chatting a little they upon a small clearing,only a about five or so feet around.

It was dark now,a star filled sky visible from the clearing.Hana looked around,amazement barely managing to show on her face. "It's peacful."She said. "Yeah,I come here when I wanna get away,no one else knows about here."He said and she stood beside him. "Are you sure you want to show me a place no one knows about?"She asked,looking up at him. "I don't mind if you know,I don't know why,but I know I can trust you."He said,letting his gaze fall on the dark haired girl.He turned to face her, "I trust you,do you me?"He asked.She stared him right in the eye,right in the crimson eyes she loved so. "I trust you as well.I trust you more than anyone."She said. "Tell me Hana,what do you think of me?"He asked,voice barely audiable,she could feel his breath on her face,making that strange feeling start bubbling up again.Before she had given thought to her words,she did something very uncharacteristic of herself,she blurted out an answer. "I love you."

"Really, do you love me?"He asked,not looking surprised,instead there was a softness in his eyes. Realizing her words rung true,she nodded slightly, "Yes,I'm in love with you Kyou Sohma."She said softly. His face was centimeters away for her,his breath on her face was intoxicating somehow to Hana. "Well,Hana,I'm in love with you too."He whispered the words just before their lips touched.Hana's eyes widened but quickly closed as she relaxed and put her arms around his neck.Then,as quickly as it happened,he pulled back,a grin tugging at his lips.

"W-we should get to the house."Hana said,trying to appear calm,but the stutter revealing her emotions. "Yeah,everyones gonna be worried."Kyou agreed.Hana smoothed the creases in her shirt and looked to him,he had to lead her out after all. "Alright c'mon."Kyou said,taking her hand and leading her back to the pathway.He didn't realize he hadn't transformed until they were on the porch.He decided not to say anything incase it had been some sort of fluke.So he led her inside and said they were so late because Hana had needed to stop for a while to rest,which was partly true.Yuki asked if she was okay and she nodded. "I'm quite fine now.Thank you for your concern Sohma-san,I'm just tired now.I think I'll go to bed after dinner."Hana said placidly.As if on cue,Tohru's head popped out of the kitchen. "Oh!Your home! Dinners ready."And began to bring out food,Yuki scurrying to help her.

Kyou was unusually quiet throughout dinner that night,his mind reeling.Why hadn't he transformed when he and Hana's bodies touched?It didn't make sense,the curse made it so that whenever a girl hugged him or came in close contact he was suppossed to turn into a small cat.It didn't make sense. "Hello?Earth to Kyou."Shigure was waving his hand in front front of Kyou's face.Kyou turned and glared at him. "I'm going to bed.Goodnight."He said and stood up and disappeared upstairs. "I think I shall go to bed as well."Hana said a few minutes later,setting down her chopsticks on her empty plate. "Goodnight Hana-chan." "Sleep well Hanajima-san." "Sweet dreams our little rose bud."Shigure had started calling her thats,saying she was just like a rose waiting to bloom. "Goodnight."She said,bowing her head and going to her room upstairs right across from Kyou's,right next to Tohru's.

Nearly a week had passed since Kyou had found Hanajima uncounsious and beaten in a forest clearing.The cut on her face was nearly completely healed,most of the bruises where gone and her ribs had greatly healed according to Hatori who had come to check up on her two days ago.Though it would still take some time for them to heal completely.The gash on her torso was healing nicely but would take a few weeks to completely heal,probably leaving a scar.It was Saturday morning and they were walking to school when Hana said she couldn't go any further.Yuki and Tohru had been at a loss of what to do when Kyou had picked her up on his back. They stared at him as he started walking."What?We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"Kyou yelled at him as he walked and they hurried to catch up.Of course,Arisa wanted to know why Hana was riding on Kyou's back,and Yuki explained she had gotten too tired to walk so Kyou carried her.As Hana slid off his back and sraighten her skirt,Arisa slapped his back. "You better not be taking advantage of our Hana-chan Orange Top!"She said laughing. "Who said he was taking advantage?"Hana asked in her flat voice.They all stared at her,and Arisa had suddenly thrown Kyou to the ground as she took a step closer. "Your joking right?"She asked. "I was half joking."She said smiling. "So you were half-serious?" Yuki and Arisa asked in unison.She just smiled her small smile and walked away.Instantly Arisa was holding a handful of Kyou's orange hair. "Is there something between you and Hana?"She asked threateningly. "Your not going to get an answer out of me that way.I can hardly breathe."He choked out.True,she had gotten him in a deadly headlock,cutting off his air supply.

Hana found Kyou on the roof during lunch again.She could sense his waves from the gates.He looked up when she climped onto the roof but said nothing,they quietly ate lunch together.It had become something they did everyday.Never really saying anything,just sitting together in a comfortable silence.

That night once everyone had gone to bed,Kyou heard a knock at his door.He opened the door and saw Hana standing there, almost uncertainly in her pajamas.Her hair was down and fell in waves nearly to her waist and was dressed in a simple black nightdress that Kyou thought brought out her curves,unlike her uniform and some of the other things she wore.To be put simply,he thought she looked she looked nice. "May I come in?"She asked,her voice,as always,unrevealing of her emotions or thoughts. "Sure."He said and stood aside,wondering what she wanted this late at night as she entered the room.

Saki sat on his bed and looked at him. "I couldn't sleep and noticed your light still on."She said simply as if to answer his unspoken question. "What do you want to talk about?"He asked as he sat down next to her. "Monday.When you kissed me."She said,not looking at him.

"Oh,well um,what about it?"He asked,becoming nervous.She looked at him, "Why?".Kyou stared at her.Why?Quite frankly he didn't completely know himself. "I-I don't know,I just,did.I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."He said,a blush creeping iup his face.

Saki was taken aback,she hadn't expected that response,but according to his waves,he spoke the truth. "Your telling the truth,thats what the waves say."She said looking at him. " 'Course I am."He said. "Was that all you wanted to know?"She nodded and Kyou stood up.Before he could go anywhere,Hana had grabbed his wrist.Looking at her,he noticed her eyes were pleading with him, "I don't wish to be alone."She said, looking up at him,almost looking helpless as she tightly gripped his hand. "Okay,you can stay."Kyou said,sitting back down next to her.

Kyou looked at her as she let go of his wrist,looking ashamed of herself.He placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to look up at him."Don't feel ashamed of yourself."He said softly.Her eyes widened slightly then they softened. "But I'm weak,I can't even be alone right now."She said. "You're not weak. Everyone has their weak moments,you've just never really had one."He said and pulled her close to him,and again,nothing happened.Kyou decided not to question why the gods were allowing him to hold her,lest he should fall out of their favor and transform.

Saki was shocked by his words and actions.She just decided to just let him hold her,clutching onto his shirt. "But I'm not supossed to be weak."She said,deciding to allow her emotions take over,something that was rarely done.

"It's okay to be weak once in a while."Kyou said,his hand slowly beginning to stroke her hair.They stayed like that a while,presently Hana fell asleep in his arms.Kyou smiled gently and leaned back,hugging her close to him.Kyou soon fell asleep,arms wrapped around Hana's waist,his head resting in the hollow of her neck.Hana,still lightly holding onto his shirt in her sleep,head turned and resting against his.

As usual,Kyou woke early.He lifted his head from the hollow of Hana's neck and looked at her,smiling softly.He lifted a hand and twirled a long tress of dark hair around a finger.She stirred slightly but didn't wake.He layed his head back down and gently traced a finger along her cheek.Her eyes opened slightly, "Good morning."She said sleepily,blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Mornin'"He said,eyes never leaving her face. "What time is it?"She asked,failing to supress a yawn. "About four-thirty."Kyou answered. She looked at him before smiling and shaking her head. "It's far too early,I'm going to go back to sleep."The words had barely left her lips as she fell asleep.Kyou couldn't help but grin as he brushed some hair from her eyes and placing his arm back in place around her waist,pulling her close to him and falling asleep,his head resting on her chest just below her collarbone.

Tohru woke up a late,it was almost seven.She jumped out of bed and got dressed,hurrying to make breakfast.With breakfast on the table,she realized Kyou wasn't up yet.That was odd,he was ususally awake before her. Telling a half awake Shigure she'd be right back,she went up to Kyou's room to investigate.She lightly knocked on his door and when no one answered she slid open the door.Shocked was an understatment when she saw Kyou with Hana,arms wrapped almost possessivly around her waist,head resting on her chest,Hana's arm slung over his neck,the other clinging to his shirt.She just stook there, unmoving, watching as Kyou shifted in his sleep,pulling Hana close and nuzzling his head against her.Hana muttered something and clutched tighter to him.Tohru heard Yuki coming out of his room and shut the door quickly.

"Is something wrong Miss.Honda?"Yuki asked,seeing Tohru start and close Kyou's door. "O-oh,it's n-nothing.I was just going to tell Kyou breakfast is ready but he's still asleep,Hana too."She said,smiling nervously.Yuki decided not to question her and followed her downstairs.

Hana woke up,hearing voices outside the door.According to the waves she was recieving it was Tohru and Yuki,Tohru was nervous about something and Yuki was half asleep.As they left she cast her attention to the orange haired boy holding her.She lifted a small hand and started stroking his head gently,he stirred very slightly but settled back down so she continued.It was odd,she realized,that she felt such feelings for him,he was like her opposite;loud,outgoing,and very active and outspoken,where she was quiet,calm,and placid.Maybe thats what had first drawn her to him,but now that was only part of it.It was strange,watching him sleep.He was so calm,peaceful,serene even.She watched him sleep,wondering what he was dreaming about.

Kyou slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Hana with her eyes closed,smiling about something.He sat up and looked at her. "Good morning."She said,leaning her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"Kyou asked,noticing how bright it was outside. "Almost seven-thirty."She said,pointing to his alarm cloak.That late?Kyou was usually up before five-thirty. "Think maybe we should get up?"He asked,detatching himself from her to run a hand through his hair. "Yes,I think that would be a good idea,I'll see you at breakfast."She said and got up,leaving for her room to get dressed.

Sooooooo,what'd ya guys think?This chapter shatters my last longest chapter by about 3500 words.My disk which holds all my stories got stuck in my laptop last night and I had a minor freak out,now I can't use my laptop(saved the disk though)so chapters will take longer after chp 3.Oooooh,I have a feeling this sotry is going to have plenty of angst,give it until next chapter.This wasn't to the best of my angst writing abilities so...yeah.But I've really wanted to do a Kyou/Saki,it's fun to write those.I typed for like 6 hours,stopping only to eat and edit it,I was typing until 1:00am.Well,I must start updating other stories and then this one,so,

Ja Ne,

Keosis


	2. An encounter and a surprise

Disclaimer:Fruits basket does not belong to me.I do own the first 5 manga's but that doesn't mean the story is mine.I do however own this plotline-Aishiteru no matter what-and a few future phases.Oh and I own the attacker guy,and some Kyou fangirls...

KC:Okay,chapter two.I'm so nice I'm updating so soonWoot.......yeah.Thanks to kashuneko for my first review on this fic!You made a good point,in the manga their mother doesn't have any powers but this is my fic so for those of you who are gonna bitch and moan about it(in Kashuneko's words)then get over it!

Kyou was already finishing his breakfast when Hanajima came to the table. "Oh,good morning Hana-chan."Tohru said,cheery as always. "Good morning Tohru-chan."Hana said said she took a seat beside Kyou,the only one left.Kyou noticed Tohru's eyes dart between himself and Hana then to her plate,making him uneasy.

Later on in the day Kyou was sitting on the couch taking a nap and Hana was in the chair beside him reading one of Shigure's books.Occasionally she would look over at him and wondered how he could sleep during a thunderstorm like the one raging outside.Yuki had rushed out right before the storm,saying something about his 'base',Tohru running after him carrying a jacket for him.Shigure had disappeared to his study and that left Hana and Kyou.He had collapsed on the couch saying he was exhausted and cursing the rain when he fell asleep.It was getting late and Yuki and Tohru had yet to return,making Hana worry slightly. She pick up their waves just barely but they seemed fine so she pushed her worry from her mind and returned to the book.

The lights flickered then went out.She sighed but smiled when Shigure's sobs over lost work reached her ears.She set down her book and stood up and went down the hall to see if Shigure was okay,he was still sobbing.Knocking then slowly sticking her head in,she looked to where she believed his desk to be,the source of sobs. "Shigure-san,is everything alright?"She asked calmly. "Mit-chan is going to kill me!I was almost finished!"He exclaimed and Hana decided to leave him to sob.

Lifting Kyou's head gently after finding her way back to the living room,she sat down on the couch and laid his head down on her lap.

Kyou's eyes opened to complete darkness as he felt a petite hand on his head,then realized his head was on someone's lap.He turned his head up but couldn't see because of the darkness.A roll of thunder and strike of lightning revealed it to be Hanajima.He laid his head back down, "How long was I asleep?" "Nearly two hours."she replied.He sat up and scooted next to her. "Where is everyone?"He asked. "Shigure-san is sobbing in his study,and Sohma-san and Tohru-chan are out are the 'base' I believe."She said placidly.He nodded,though she couldn't see it.

Saki froze.She could sense him,the man who had attacked her,he was close,somewhere in the forest.Half of her wanted revenge,including her denpa,but the other half wanted to run and hide.There was something she hadn't told anyone and didn't plan to tell any time soon,this little fact is what made her want to hide.Kyou had obviously felt her tense cause she heard him shift so he was looking at her, "Hana,what's wrong?"He asked,voice laced with worry. "The one who attacked me,he's in the woods.Heading in the direction of Tohru and Sohma-san's waves."She said,failing to keep the fear out of her voice.Kyou wrapped his arms around her, "What do you want to do?"He asked,obviously not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable. "We need to warn Tohru and Sohma-san.I won't let my fears put them in danger."She said with resolve.He nodded and let go of her.They went to the door and quickly pulled on their shoes and jackets,Hana her cloak,and took off out the door.

Running through the forest,Kyou felt his heart in his throat,he could only imagine how Hana felt.Three minutes of running they were almost there when Hana stopped dead.Kyou turned to her to see her rooted to the ground.He went to her side. "Hana?"He asked. "Oh so that was her name."A deep voice rang out.Hana's eyes got huge and her pupils became little violet specks and Kyou looked around,seeing little sparks in the air,Hana's denpa.A large,slightly muscular man stepped out of the dense foliage.Hana took a step back,slightly behind Kyou. "Think that kid can protect you,witch?"He said and laughed. "Leave her alone you bastard!"Kyou yelled at him,pulling Hana further behind him. "Now that's no way to talk to your elders."The man said,looking angry. "Someone who beats someone half their size doesn't really deserve respect."Kyou spat.

Saki tightly gripped the sleeve of Kyou's jacket,finding it hard to control her denpa waves as her last encounter with that man flooded her brain;

Fashback

Hana froze.There were very sinister waves coming at her.As she turned around,an arm shot around her neck from behind,choking her.Her first instincts were to fight and that resulted in a blow to the head.She slumped and tried to use her waves,but,without any air getting to her brain from the chokehold,nothing happened but a few weak sparks. "What's this bitch?What are you,a witch?!"Her attacker exclaimed and she felt something sharp slash through her torso and was filled with excruciating pain.He laughed and threw her to the ground, kicking her squarly in the ribs and she whimpered but refused to cry out.He grabbed a fistful of her hair and smacked her across the face. "Don't act so high and mighty witch.This will teach you a lesson."He said angrily and hit her across the face again,this time it looked like her eye would swell shut and she glared up at him. "You need to learn some manners witch!"He yelled and everything else she had blocked out of her memory,the only thing she remembered was screaming several times then losing conciousness.The next thing that came to her mind was Kyou lifting her up and asking what had happened,looking scared.

End flashback

Hana shuddered visibly at the memory and shut her eyes and tightened her grip on Kyou. The man noticed this and laughed. "Looks like your little girlfriend is remembering last week."He said,his laugh ringing throughout the area. "What you do to her?!"Kyou yelled at him,holding Hana with on arm,looking ready to make her run. "Inquisitive one aren't we?I just had some fun with her,squirmy little thing she is."He laughed. Kyou looked disgusted at the man and heard Hana let out a sob. "Your sick."Kyou said,pulling a sobbing Hana close. The man took a few step closer,a threatening look on his face. "Wanna run that by me again punk?"He asked in a low voice,almost a growl. "Hana,find Tohru and Yuki,I'll be fine."He whispered and looked back at the man, "Yeah I do.You're a sick bastard!"He yelled and the man lumbered forward.Kyou shoved Hana out of the way and ducked the punch. "Hana go!Find the others!"He yelled and she took off as he evaded another attack.

Hana tore through the forest,following her waves.She burst into a clearing minutes later and saw Tohru and Yuki,both soaked,trying to gather their things. "Hana what are you doing out here?!"Tohru exclaimed. "The man...who attacked me..he's out there.Kyou is holding him off,he told me to warn you."She gasped and Yuki and Tohru were soon racing behind Hana back to Kyou.

"Kuso!"Kyou slammed against a tree.This guy fought dirty,he had pulled a knife on him.Cuts adorned his face as he looked up and rolled away just before the knife was brought down on him.Instead of hitting it's mark,the knife hit his right leg.It was deep and Kyou could hardly stand.He new he didn't stand a chance,he had been slashed across the stomach,stabbed in the leg and thrown relentlessly against trees,but Hana had gotten away and would get the others out safe so keeping this man busy was his only thought.His hands shot out on instinct as the man brought down the knife,catching his wrist,but it only severed to once again make the knife miss it's mark.Instead of hitting his heart,it plunged into his left shoulder.Kyou yelped,almost sounding like a dying cat.Something caught the man's attention and he looked down at Kyou's wrist and Kyou felt his blood run cold. "I can't stand guys like you,wearing jewlery."He said,grabbing his wrist and Kyou suddenly felt remewed energy,he couldn't let those Buddha bead come off his wrist.Just before the beads were ripped off,something tackled the man,knocking him off Kyou.Turning his head with what little energy was left in his body,Kyou saw Yuki jump off the man and look past him to Tohru and Hana who had rushed to Kyou's side.Tohru looked like she was going to be sick and Kyou realized the knife was still in his shoulder.In one swift,albeit painful moment,Kyou had plucked the knife from his shoulder and plunged it into the ground.

Seeing Kyou like that,covered in mud and bleeding terribly, made tears jump to Hana's eyes.He was like this because he had held the man off so she could escape.Filled with a sudden rage,she stood and looked at the man struggling to his feet.In one moment she had let loose more denpa waves on him than anyone in her entire life,even when she hadn't had control of her power.The man looked like he had just been struck by lightning then fell to the ground uncouncious.She then dropped to her knees beside Kyou,leaning over him and wiping the mud and rain from his face.

Getting Kyou home without worsening his injuries had proved difficult,being stabbed just above the heart and in the leg then slashed across the stomach left him pretty much helpless.Yuki and Hana had to support him between themselves as they made their way to Shigure's house.When they got their,Shigure had already called Hatori,having seen them coming up the drive and had looked exteremly pale. They all fell quiet when Kyou looked to Hana from the couch,barely concious,and opened his mouth,forcing the words out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hana felt everyone's eyes on her as she got on her knees beside him,making herself level with him. "I don't know.I blocked it out of my mind."She said,a hint of saddness and shame in her voice. At that moment,Hatori burst through the door,he must have sped the entire way. "What exactly happened?"He asked,looking to Hana,Tohru,and Yuki. "Th-they weren't there."Kyou said weakly,spitting out a little blood,Tohru had to be led out of the room by Shigure. "Alright,Kyou I need you to not talk and keep still."Hatori said,sitting on the inn table beside the bloody neko.

Hatori had told Hana and Yuki to leave him to bandage and clean Kyou's wounds,Hana didn't want to go and stood her ground firmly but finally left the dragon to care for him. "Hanajima-san,what's going on?"Yuki asked,looking at her determined to get an answer. "That man was the one who attacked me.He started threatening me and Kyou told me to run and find you and Tohru-kun while he kept him busy."She said calmy. "His main concern was making sure we all were safe,we origionally went out because I could sense his waves and he was heading directly for you and Tohru-kun."

An hour later they were allowed to see Kyou,Hatori said he was lucky he didn't need to go to the hospital,he would have to stay home for two days and then take it easy afterwards.His cuts on his face had been cleaned and there were bandages covering his chest down to his his hipbone and around his left shoulder,his right leg just below the knee had been bandages as well.Everyone visited with Kyou for a while before Hatori said he needed rest.He and Shigure helped Kyou to his room and then left,saying he'd be back in the afternoon the next day to change Kyou's bandages.

Kyou sighed and leaned back on his pillow.The next two days were going to kill him.The rain had worsened and Kyou soon fell asleep despite himself.

Hours later,he had no idea exactly how long,Kyou was woken by a knock at his door.He could think of two people who would be at his door this late,and Tohru seemed the least likely of the two,he had the feeling she felt guilty and was avoiding him.So that left one person... "Come in."He said and the door slid open, confirming Kyou's suspicions. "Yes Hana?"She came over to him,appearing to glide across the floor. "I was wondering if I might stay here."She stated flatly.He wasn't surprised,after the incident today he couldn't blame her from wanting some company,why she didn't go to Tohru he wasn't sure. "You know what happened,Tohru has no clue."She added as if she had read his mind.That made sense. "Sure you can stay."He said,moving over a little so she could sit on the bed. She sat down beside him and looked at him . "I apologize for not telling you about what happened.Also for what happened to you,it was my fault you fell to harm."She said after a moment. "It wasn't your fault.You shouldn't blame yourself."He said stubbornly and put his unharmed arm around her waist and laid his head on her lap. "Your not at fault in the least Hana."He said and fell asleep.

Hana watched him for awhile, absentmindedly stroking his hair.He wasn't usually this thoughtful,at least,he never had been at school or the times her and Arisa visited Tohru.He had matured,there was no doubt about that,but what had caused it?She didn't know and fell asleep pondering this.

Hanajima wasn't at breakfast the next morning and was going to be late so Yuki went to go check on her.Her room was empty and she wasn't anywhere to be found.At a loss,Yuki cracked open Kyou's door and saw Hanajima,already dressed and ready,placing a wet rag on Kyou's forehead. "He's developed a fever.I'll be down momentarily."she said and he nodded and left.

After Tohru and Hana had given Shigure instructions on taking care of the sleeping neko,the three set off for school.When they got there they were getted by Arisa Outani as usual. "Hey,where's Orange Top?"She asked once she noticed he wasn't there.Before Yuki or Tohru could answer,Hanajima had taken Arisa over to a nearby tree and quietly explained his situation.In class,Yuki had given a note from Hatori to the teacher explaining Kyou would be absent for today and the next due to injury.Of course,the class had been in an uproar,the newly formed Kyou Sohma fan club had almost gone into hysterics. "Hmm,guess Orange Top is more popular then we thought."Arisa commented,rolling her eyes as two Kyou-fangirls comforted each other.

After school Yuki had to stay for a student council meeting so Hana and Tohru walked home by themselves despite Yuki's protests that they should go with someone,especially after the incident yesterday. They went anyway,worried about Kyou,his fever had returned before they had left that morning.

As soon as the two arrived they saw Shigure sitting in the living room,wringing his hands,his usual cheerfullness gone.He looked up as they entered the room an stood up quickly. "I don't know what's wrong.Kyou's been calling things out in his sleep and awake,he seems to be in a lot of pain.Harri's up their right now.I heard him call you several times Hana-san."His voice was rushed and fearful.In an instant, Hana was at Kyou's door,peeking her head in.Hatori looked at her while trying to hold the boy still. "Come here,I need you to hold him down."He said hurridly and she crossed the room and grabbed Kyou's jerking arm.Applying all the presure she could,an throwing some of her weight on it,she kept his arm still long enough for Hatori to inject some medicine into his bloodstream to sedate him.

Hatori leaned back and wiped his brow. "There was something on that knife,a poison of some kind thats making him sick like this."He said looking at the now motionless neko. "I gave him some medicine but I can't stay with him if this happenes again and I don't think that Shigure can handle it."Hatori then said, looking at Hana now. "I'll stay with him."Hana said,looking down at Kyou. "Alright,let me explain what you need to do if this happens again..."

Once Hatori had finished explaining how to properly care for Kyou they went back downstairs. "I-is Ky-kyou-k-kun o-kay?"Tohru asked between hiccoughs. "He;ll be fine if he is properly cared for.He was having a seizure due to something that was on that knife.I've already explained to Miss.Hanajima the proper way to care for him."Hatori said. "A seizure?"Shigure said and Hatori nodded. "I'll be staying here to watch Kyou-san."Hana said flatly.

Ever since Hatori left Hana had been constantly at Kyou's side.She hadn't even heard Yuki come home but he must have come home hours ago because it was pitch-black outside.Once he had woken up but had been too medicated to really be aware of anything around him.His fever had just recently broke and now he just mumbled incoherently in his sleep.Looking at his alarm,Hana realized it was already three in the morning.A movement caught her attention and she turned back to him and saw two crimson eyes staring at her. "Wha happen'd?"He mumbled,seeming to have trouble moving his lips. "You had a seizure.Hatori-san had to sedate you.There was some sort of poison on the knife."She said as she felt his forehead.The fever hadn't returned.

After four days Hatori announced Kyou would be allowed to go about the house,he'd have to stay home for another two days just to be safe though.It was also the day Hanajima got a call from home.

"Hello Father."

"I'm quite alright,there's no need to worry about me."

"I'm taking care of a friend.He was attacked by the same man."

"Yes we informed the police."

"No,there has been no arrest."

Her face fell, "I understand."She hung up the phone. "My father wishes for me to return home now that I've recovered.He's said I may stay another two days until Kyou-san is no longer in need of my attention."She said,hiding the saddness in her voice his perfected skill.

That night she went to check on Kyou who had retreated to his room claiming he was tired.Slidding the door open she spotted him leaning against the wall on his bed.His eyes opened and closed again when he saw who it was,just motioning for her to join him.

"So your leaving soon."He said flatly as she sat down.She nodded, "Yes,my father wishes for me to return home."She said softly,placidly. "Everyone's going to miss you ya know."He said,slipping an arm around her waist. "It indeed seems that way."She replied,resting her head on his shoulder. "How'd we end up like this so quickly?"Kyou asked,pulling her closer. "I don't know,sometimes there is simply a connection immediently between two people."She said softly.

He nodded,there was most certainly a connection between them.He leaned his head against hers and sighed. "I'm going to miss you too."He whispered. "We'll still see each other at school."She said,but Kyou could sense her saddness,spending so much time together had resulted in them being able to tell the others feelings no matter how well they hid it. "You know it's not the same."He said.

She was silent.There wasn't anything else to be said so they just sat there quietly. "It's getting late.You should get some sleep,you have to go to school tomorrow."Kyou said,noting the time. "Alright." She got up and exited the room and Kyou laid down,thinking about how he'd have to adjust to not having Hana there with him everyday.The door opened and Kyou looked up.

There was Hana,standing there in the same nightgown from that first night,though this was the first time he really took in her appearence.It was a simple black gown falling a little past her knees with a black lace hemming,the sleeves quarter cut,stopping right after her shoulder and was loose,yet form fitting.She had left her hair in her braid instead of letting it down like last time.

Hana crossed the room and climbed in the bed next to Kyou. "Goodnight."She said and seemed to instantly fall asleep.Kyou stared at her in amazement before settling down,wrapping an arm around Hana and falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tohru was busy cleaning the breakfast dishes while Yuki helped and Hana prepared their things. Kyou was in the living room waiting to see them off. "Goodbyyyyyyyyye!"Shigure called,waving comically as Tohru and Yuki went out the front. Hanajima bowed to Shigure and once again thanked him for allowing her to stay in his house and turned to Kyou. "May you feel well Kyou-san."She said and followed after Tohru and Yuki

Shigure turned to Kyou,an all-to-familiar smirk on his face. "Oh Kyou-kun,I do believe you've stolen our little Hana's heart."He said,looking almost smugly at the neko. Kyou hit him upside the head,he was too tired to really do much else. "You look way too much into things."He said and went to the kitchen,leaving a grinning inu standing in the doorway rubbing a bump on his head.

Arisa had decided to come over to see how Kyou was that afternoon. "Damn Orange Top,you look like crap."She commented,looking at him.It didn't help that he had just been given medication perscribed by Hatori less then half an hour ago. "Leave me alone ya damn Yankee."He said flatly,he was on painkillers for his shoulder and stomach making him a little slower to react. "I'll let that slide since your on meds."She said looking at him threateningly. "Are you coming back to school tomorrow?A few of your fangirls have gone crazy since you've been gone."She added. "According to Hatori I can go tomorrow."He replied as Hana sat next to him. "You'll be going to school on my last day then."Hana said and he nodded. "Yeah,at least I don't have to put up with that KUSO HENTAI INU!"Kyou shouted the last three words and they all heard Shigure call back: "Your so mean Kyou!"followed by a fake sob.

The next day Kyou was up early as usual and carefully put on his uniform and went downstairs soundlessly trying not to wake Hanajima. "Oh Kyou your up!"Tohru exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen,making a beeline for the refrigerator. Pulling out a carton of milk he looked at her. "I'm always up early,I was just knocked out by those drugs."He said a took a drink. "Um,Kyou-kun,can I ask you something?"Tohru asked,looking down at her feet nervously. "What is it?" "Ano...t-the other day I saw you Hana-chan-uh-ano....Why didn't you transform?"She blurted out,embarressed.Kyou froze,then looked around and out the door. "Okay,look Tohru,nothing happened okay?"She nodded,fasinated by her shoes. "I don't know why I didn't transform,I've just decided not to question it,I think it might have something to do with her denpa waves though."He said,blushing slightly.She nodded and bowed her head. "Gomen Nasai Kyou-kun,I don't mean to pry."She mumbled. "It's okay Tohru,just don't tell anyone okay?"She nodded as Yuki stumbled into the kitchen,shortly followed by Hana.

At school it was Hana's turn to save Kyou.just as the people started closing in,she gave them one of her glares,which sent them running.In class he recieved several stares from classmates and even the teacher,all looking at him like he might collapse any moment.

Hana could sense that Kyou's waves were very tense and when lunch finally came she crossed the room before he could be surrounded by cooning fangirls. "This isn't all your nervous about."She said when she reached him,recieving puzzled stares from those brave enough to get close enough to hear her soft voice.

"Yeah,Tohru knows.From that first time."He answer just as cryptically,further confusing everyone who listened. "That would explain why her waves were so hectic."She said,more to herself than Kyou.

Kyou nodded,she had acted strange at breakfast that one morning.After school Hana and Kyou both had to make up the work they missed,Hana taking just as long as Kyou even though he had been gone longer,he had a feeling it was so she wouldn't have to wait out in the hall.All those days missed had their price,it was already six when the two finally left school.The walk home was completely silent until Shigure's had come into view. "Do you want help getting your things together?"Kyou asked. "I didn't bring much,It's all together."She said.He nodded and they continued the rest of the walk wordlessly.

Dinner was a quiet affair,no one wanted think of this as Hana's last dinner with them.After school tomorrow,she was to head straight home.After dinner Hana pulled Kyou aside, "Kyou-san I need to discuss something with you."She said and led him outside to the porch. "Is something wrong?"He asked as she slid the door shut.She nodded and leaned against the railing and began to talk.

Kyou stared at her,unable to believe what she was saying.She looked at him, "It's a strong possiblity Kyou-san."She said. "Want me to call Hatori to find out?"He asked softly. She nodded and he gave her a reasurring hug and led her back inside,beelining for the phone. He picked up the reciever,quickly dialed Hatori's phone and waited for him to pick up,Hana standing next to him with her hands clasped together.

"Sohma Hatori speaking."

"Hatori,it's Kyou.I need a favor."

"Is something wrong with your injuries?"

"No,it's Hana.It's important."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Maybe,we'll explain when you get here.The sooner the better."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks."He hung up the phone,by now having caught the attention of everyone else in the house. "Is something wrong with Hana-chan?"Tohru asked looking worried. "Maybe,Hatori-san will be over to find out.Don't worry Tohru-kun,it's nothing life threatening I assure you."Hana said and went to sit down,Kyou following closely after her then began speaking together in hushed voices. "What's going on with them?That baka neko looks worried about Hanajima-san."Yuki commented to Shigure,who just shrugged in reply.

Thirty minutes later Hatori pulled up the drive. As he came in Kyou jumped up and pulled him aside,whispering something to him,Hatori's face growing grim. "Alright,Miss Hanajima follow me."He said and she stood.He led her upstairs to a spare room.

As soon as they were gone,Yuki and Shigure rounded on Kyou,Yuki mainly,Shigure just nodded along. "What's wrong with Hanajima-san?"He asked. "It's none of your damn busieness you kuso nezumi." Kyou shot back. "She'll tell you if she wants to!It might be nothing she just wants to be sure."He added and fell back onto the couch,wringing his hands.Yuki and Shigure exchanged worried looks and sat down as well,they'd just have to wait.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kyou,Hatori led Hana back downstairs.He stood and rushed over to them, "Is she?"He asked Hatori anxiously.He said nothing,nor did Hana,she just walked up to him and threw her arms around him,a small sob heard only by him.This seemed to answer his question and he slowly stroked her hair,muttering words of comfort.Everyone else stared,why hadn't he transformed?She pulled away,stubbornly wiping away a tear. "Would you like me to tell them?"Hatori asked once she had regained her posture, which was rather quickly. She shook her head, "No,first I'd like to tell Shigure so we might work things out."She said and he nodded. "Shigure,we have something to discuss."Hatori said and Shigure scurried forward and Hatori opened a door to the Shigure's study so they could have some privacy to talk.As Kyou went in Hatori stopped him, "You know what's happeing,are you th-"Kyou cut him off, "No,it's that bastard."He said sharply and Hatori took that to mean the man who had attacked Hana and then Kyou.He nodded and let him in,leaving Yuki and Tohru standing in confusion.

Hatori sat at Shigure's desk across from the others,and looked gravely at Kyou and Hana. "Kyou,why didn't you.."He trailed off,he wasn't sure if Hana knew about the curse. "I don't know,for some reason I never do."He said with a shrug. "Well that raises my next question; If that's the case,and you and Miss.Hanajima are together then how do you know your not-" "Because that never happened."Kyou said heatedly. "Alright,do you want to tell Shigure or would you rather?"Hatori asked,turning his attention to Hana. "I shall tell him."She said and turned to Shigure. "Shigure-san,might I...move in here?My father will disown me if I return home according to my mother,she thinks it would be best if I stay here."She said. Shigure raised his eyesbrows, "Of course you can stay with us,what is so wrong that you will be disowned?" He asked,for once serious.

Hana looked at her hands folded in her lap and sighed. "Lately I haven't been well and had some suspiouns as to why.When I told Kyou-san he convincd me to call Hatori-san to confim or deny it.He told me my suspions were correct and we called my mother to tell her.She wants me to stay here because Father will disown me if he finds out,Hatori-san agrees it would be best to stay here as well."She stopped,unable to continue.Kyou placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay if you don't want to say it."She shook her head, "I can do it."She said and looked at Shigure. "Shigure-san,I'm pregnant"

I bet you weren't expecting that!Well yes,more detail on Hana's situation next chapter.Before I forget,for those wondering why Hana can hug Kyou,in a later chapter you'll find out,I thought it was a nifty I idea but then again I came up with it...;;But anyways,reviews are appreciated!I know Kyou was kinda occ in parts but,think of the situation,or I should say 'situations' that have been taking place.Well I'm not really one for long A/N's so review to make me happy!


	3. finding out and meeting

KC:I love all of you who reviewed It makes us happy(referring to self and alter-egos)Ya know, I have never seen a furuba fic with that twist(see chapter two, last sentence)so yeah, a first! Bruno quit it! My cat is playing with the computer, got hair all over my fishnet sleeves...Okay, well now, I give you, CHAPTER THREE!

Shigure's mouth dropped. "A-are you sure?" He asked, shocked. "Positive. She is still welcome here isn't she?" Hatori said, eyeing his life-long friend. "Of course she is! I'd never turn her away because of that!" Shigure exclaimed. "Good, now Kyou, are you sure your willing to take the role of a father to this child?" He asked, turning his attention back to the neko. "I already told you. Me and Hana have talked it over I'm gonna do it." Kyou said determinedly. "Alright, it'll be easier if she has help through this anyway. Now Miss Hanajima, you're going to need to make some changes in your life style." He said and began explaining what she could and couldn't eat, and do.

Yuki looked up as Kyou led Hana out, followed by Shigure and Hatori. He and Tohru jumped up, twin worried expressions on their faces. Hatori spoke first, "You two come with me." He said and led them into the study, returning a few minutes later, Yuki's eyes wide. Tohru ran up to Hana and hugged her, saying she'd help in any way she could.

Hana said nothing except "I appreciate that, Tohru-kun" and Hatori stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I think it would be best if you got some rest now, I'll be by in a few days to see how you're doing." He said and left, pausing at the door for a moment to cast a glance back at Kyou. A sort of silent conversation passed between them;

_Take good care of her Kyou._

_I will._

_You realize I'll have to tell Akito-san about this?_

_Yeah, I know._

_You're not worried?_

_Hana can handle him._

Hatori gave Kyou a small nod and left. As the door clicked shut Tohru turned to Hana, a rarely seen look of command on her face. "Alright Hana-chan, Hatori-san said you need rest." And began ushering the dark-haired girl upstairs. Yuki and Shigure turned and stared at Kyou. "Nani?!" He shouted, his temper rising to the surface after being buried for so long, for him at least. "I was wondering why you've been acting so strange." Yuki said, further enraging the neko. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice from rising another couple of octives. "Now, now, no reason to get all angry." Shigure said, waving a hand through the air. "You're normally more lively than you have been lately, you haven't even gotten into a fight with Yuki in over forty-eight hours." He said, counting the argument three days ago about miso a fight. Kyou mumbled something they couldn't quite understand. "Nani?" "I said 'Maybe I've got better things to do than pick petty fights with that kuso nezumi!'" He said louder and went up to his room, then to the roof most likely. "Did he just call all of your fights 'petty'?" Shigure said, looking worried. Yuki nodded, "Hai, he did." He said, then looked at the inu. "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the worried expression on his older cousin's face. After a moment Shigure shook his head, "Iie, I'm just wondering about Kyou-kun's strange behavior." He lied and Yuki shrugged, saying he was going to bed.

'Why would he not want to fight Yuki? He knows what will happen if he doesn't beat him before graduation.' Shigure thought, a frown forming and his eyebrows knitting together. 'He couldn't be thinking of-!'He left the thought unfinished, Tohru had just come downstairs.

The next day 

Hana had walked halfway to school before Kyou finally made her let him carry her. None of them thought it was good for her to exert herself so much and were glad that she had not argued with him. As they arrived Arisa was waiting for them as usual and once again demanded to know why Hana had to be carried. "Ou-chan, I think we'd better discuss this somewhere else." Tohru said quietly. Suddenly looking fearful Arisa nodded.

"What's wrong with Hana?" Arisa demanded once they had traveled out of earshot of other students. They exchanged nervous looks and Hanajima looked to Kyou. "I suppose I should tell her, unless you'd rather." She said stoically. "I guess I will." Kyou said and she nodded in consent. "Ou, Hana's living with us." He said. "Doshite? I thought she was moving back home?" Arisa said, surprised. "She was, but things have happened." He said carefully. "Nani, what happened?" She asked, looking really worried by this point. "Ano…Hana is pregnant." He said in a low voice.

In happened in an instant. Arisa had pounced on Kyou's back and pinned him to the ground on his stomach and had twisted his right arm around so it was reaching all past his left shoulder. "Miss Outani, I think you're about to pulled Kyou's arm out of its socket." Yuki said, looking slightly alarmed mainly at how quickly she reacted. Hana knelt by Arisa with the slightest difficulty, "Arisa, Kyou isn't the father so you can release him." She said and Arisa loosened her grip. "Well then what happened?" She asked as she climbed of the neko's back.

The group, mostly Kyou and Hana, proceeded to tell her everything that she needed to know. "So…that's it." Kyou finished just as the bell signaling class was about to start rang. Ou wiped her eyes and hugged her friend, "Don't worry Hana, I'll help however I can." Yuki and Kyou had the feeling that she meant she'd beat the life out of anyone who gave her any trouble.

After school Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Arisa all joined the group to Shigure's, Arisa because she refused to leave Hana's side and Haru and Momiji because they felt like it. "Why is Kyou carrying Hana-chan on his back?" Momiji asked Tohru as they walked. "Hanajima-san is feeling a little tired is all Momiji." Yuki said.

Hatori was there when they arrived. Kyou gently set Hana down and they walked over to him. "You said it wouldn't be a few days till you came back." Kyou said. Hatori sighed, not from exasperation but more like a sad sigh. "I spoke to Akito today." Everyone in the room besides Arisa turned to listen. Suddenly looking scared, Kyou nodded his head, "And?" "I told him of the situation and that she seemed to you when it comes to the family." He said with a small cough, which told all the Sohma's plus Tohru he meant the curse. "What did he say?" "He wants to speak with the both of you." Kyou's blood ran cold, anyone in the room could see it. He, the Cat, was almost never allowed inside Sohma house, and when he was it never had anything to do with Akito. "When does he wish to see us?" Hana said, placing a hand on Kyou's shoulder. "He sent me to bring you to him." Hatori said.

Hatori had can you be so calm!" Kyou burst out. "You remember what happened last time Akito wanted to talk to us! What if he tries the same stunt he pulled with Tohru?!" "How did you find out about that?" Hatori asked. "I heard Shigure and you talking." He said. "I assure you, nothing like that will happen, I'll be there and Shigure will be waiting outside." Hatori said and Shigure nodded.

Thirty minutes later Hatori's car pulled up at the main gate to the Sohma house. After parking, Kyou helped Hana out of the car and Hatori began to lead them through the hallways, Shigure close behind. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of Akito's room. "Be careful Kyou, keep your temper under control and you should be fine." Shigure whispered to him. Normally, Kyou would have told him to shut up or that he'd be fine but he was too nervous and simply nodded his head and opened the door.

Hey! Sorry it's such a short chapter but I'm really behind on all of my fics that I just don't have time to write very long chapters. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to update, I was out of state for a couple of weeks and didn't have access to the internet, plus when I got back a few days ago I couldn't find my floppy disk that had all of my fics on it! But I found it and have gotten back to work! Well I'll try to be quick with the next chapters but I go back to school tomorrow so no guarantees, so,

Ja Ne

Keosis-chan


	4. Author's note

Okay, so I have decided that I am indeed going to finish this story, as incredibly old as it may be. It's been about three years though so I need to catch up on the manga (by about 5 books sadly) and will have to dig up my old files that had the story plotline, which could take a little while, but I promise I will continue, just give me some time, a month tops I'm thinking.


End file.
